Ragna
Ragna is the former queen of the Vanir and the mother of Rashard. Information Description Ragna is described as being as white as sea foam. She has emerald green eyes that match her son's and her brother's. Personality Under the rule of the Red Kings, she is shown to be timid and shy as she hides her plans to overthrow the Aesir and have the Vanir take back their isles. However, once Sverin has been dealt with, she is a strong and noble huntress and warrior. She, however, does have her doubts as she regrets submitting to the Red Kings, especially so after seeing the pain it has caused. Role Rashard's mother and the queen of the Vanir. She was the mate of Baldr. History 'Entire History' In The Summer King Chronicles Arc Song of the Summer King Ragna was just thought to be a widow queen of the conquered silver isles, that was quiet and awaited death. But then she walked up to him and the initiation hunt and spoke to him. When Stigr told Shard that his mother was Ragna, he was su[rised. When Shard was at Winderwater the King, Sverin, had a meeting and Ragna sang the song of the summer king to the pride, but mostly to Shard. she showed up .ater at the end battle of wolves and gryfons, and at the end with Shard, Stigr, and a few others. She then returned to Sverins pride. Skyfire Flying in soon! A Shard of Sun Ragna is shown to have taken over the two prides of the Silver Isles with the soon-to-be mother Queen Thyra after the maddened Sverin fled. While she doesn't seem to be angry at the Aesir and is not punishing them, she holds a little bit of pity for all that has past. When Caj returns from his search for Sverin with Halvden, she and Thyra announce that they will be sending warriors to help Caj find Sverin. When Sverin, Caj, Halvden, Tocho and her warriors return to the pride, Ragna and Sverin tell the pride about the secret of Elena. Sverin's mate was not killed and drowned by Ragna, but instead by him. He goaded her and taunted her to prove she was just as good as the Vanir was. Elena was not able to fly in the waves like the Vanir could, and so Ragna tried to save her but failed. After the story is told, Ragna charges Sverin with crimes against the Vanir, the wolves and all other named creatures of the isles. She then has him imprisoned just like how the Vanir were imprisoned for the past ten years. By the Silver Wind Ragna spends most of the book brooding about how she should have stood up for the Vanir instead of being submissive to the Red Kings. She first appears when Vald tells her that Sverin refuses to eat meat. She tells Vald to fetch Caj, while she herself goes to talk to the Red King. Sverin tells Ragna that he refuses to eat fish in honor of his mate, and Ragna says that she will see if anyone would hunt for the Red King. She gathers multiple gryfesses, such as Asfrid and Eyvin, who all refuse to hunt for Sverin. Flying in soon! In The Dragon Star Saga ''Rise of the Dragon Star ''Flying in soon! In the Short Stories ''The Starward Light ''Flying in soon! ''Beneath the Windward Sun ''Flying in soon! ''The Salmon Run ''Flying in soon! Relationships Rashard During the rule of the Red Kings, Ragna watched over Shard. Baldr Stigr Sigrun Sigrun is Ragna's wingsister. They are very close, but sometimes they don't approve of each other's choices. Sverin Sverin was one of the conqueror gryfons who conquered the Silver Isles. Ragna kept the secret of Elena for Sverin, though she later regrets it. Ragna seems to quietly hate him, as seen when she imprisoned him(She didn't execute him because she wanted Rashard to decide whether or not Severin should be spared). Though she visited Sverin often, although she said it was because she felt sorry for him. Ragna told Sverin that had they met under other circumstances, they may have been good friends. Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Quotes Trivia * Ragna's name is Norse for giving advice Gallery Canon RagnaQCref.png|Ragna Reference (by QueenClam) auroraragna_web_by_nambroth-datplbr.jpg e3b92ae3eb32856239bacf6d8c6f5a74-d5tcs2j.jpg|Ragna approches the Red King Screenshot 2018-12-21 at 9.31.54 AM.png|Ragna Reference Ragna Official Art.jpg|Ragna from art by Jennifer Miller Fanart Ragna.png Sotsk ragna the widow queen by dot doll-d7ywwlb.jpg The widow queen by mistywren-d5qygk1.png Citations References Notes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Vanir Category:Royalty Category:Gryfons Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Skyfire Characters Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:The Starward Light Characters Category:Vanir Royal Family Category:Point-of-Views Category:Warriors Category:Third Age Characters Category:Huntresses Category:Queens (formerly)